


Food Porn

by vanillalime



Series: Oz Advent 2016 [4]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Christmas Cookies, M/M, Oz Advent 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 23:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillalime/pseuds/vanillalime
Summary: Toby and Chris make Christmas cookies together.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my LiveJournal as part of my 2016 Oz-themed advent calendar countdown.

"Stop it!" exclaimed Toby. He smacked the back of Chris's hand with his oven mitt. "Can't you read? It says right here on the package:  _Do not consume raw cookie dough._ "  
  
"But it tastes so good," Chris replied defensively.  
  
Toby rolled his eyes in response. Then the timer went off, and he turned around to remove the first batch of cookies from the oven.  
  
Chris popped another glob of dough into his mouth.  
  
Toby cautiously set the baking sheet down onto the kitchen counter. His gingerbread men had been cooked to perfection. Using a spatula, he carefully lifted the cookies from the sheet and transferred them to a wire cooling rack. Then he carried the rack over to the kitchen table, already crowded with various decorating supplies.  
  
"Okay, everything's ready," Toby said. "There are five tubes of frosting: red, green, white, blue, and yellow. I got bowls of chocolate chips, gum drops, red hots, and mini M&Ms. I got rainbow sprinkles, chocolate sprinkles, nonpareils, and three different types of colored sugar."  
  
He turned back around to face Chris. Spreading his arms wide, he said, "Go crazy."  
  
Chris grinned. "Sounds like a challenge."  
  
"You start decorating this first batch," Toby told him, "while I make more cookies."  
  
Chris sat down at the table and got to work, while Toby rolled out the rest the dough and cut out more gingerbread men.  
  
As Toby was placing another baking sheet into the oven, Chris got up and walked over to him.  
  
"Hey, Tobe," he said. "I made up the first two to look like you’n me."  
  
Chris held up a cookie in each hand. One of the men had been decorated with yellow frosting for hair, blue M&Ms for eyes, and a frosted green t-shirt. The other had chocolate chips for hair, sprinkles placed in the shape of a cross on one arm, and a frosted white wifebeater.  
  
In addition, each gingerbread man had the frosted outline of a cock and balls between its legs.  
  
The vein in Toby’s forehead popped out. "What the hell did you do?" he fumed.  
  
"Is something wrong?" Chris asked with wide-eyed innocence.  
  
"There most certainly is!"  
  
Chris glanced at the Gingerbread Toby-cookie. "I made your dick too small, didn’t I?" he said.  
  
"No! I mean, yes! Wait…" Toby threw his hands up in frustration. "I shouldn’t have any dick at all!"  
  
Chris burst out laughing at that. Cocking his eyebrow mischievously, he slowly licked the center of the Toby-cookie, his tongue neutering the gingerbread man in one long motion.  
  
As Toby groaned, Chris asked seductively, "Feel better now?"  
  
Toby shook his head. "Only a pervert would make anatomically-correct gingerbread men," he declared. "You’re ruining a traditional, fun-filled holiday activity."  
  
"Really, Tobe? Is that what you think?" Chris responded. He leaned closer toward Toby, invading his space. Narrowing his eyes, he muttered, "Bite me."  
  
A slow grin finally spread over Toby’s face. He reached over and grabbed the other cookie out of Chris’s hand.  
  
"Given my history, you might want to reconsider your choice of words," Toby said.  
  
Then he opened his mouth wide and devoured the lower half of the Chris-cookie in one bite.


End file.
